Capricho de Capitán
by Pinkkake
Summary: Si algo se le mete en la cabeza al capitán, nada ni nadie lo harán entrar en razón hasta que lo obtenga. Terco y fiero es su carácter, así se trate de conseguir su último capricho. ¿Una sirena? ¿Por qué y para qué? Gangplank x Nami


**Título: Capricho de Capitán **

**Género:** Aventura / Romance / Drama

**Rated:** T – M

**Protagonistas:** Gangplank / Nami

**Reseña:** Si algo se le mete en la cabeza al capitán, nada ni nadie lo harán entrar en razón hasta que lo obtenga. Terco y fiero es su carácter, así se trate de conseguir su último capricho. ¿Una sirena? ¿Por qué y para qué?

**Sumario:** League of Legends no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada. Todo cuento que redacto es para matar el rato y nada con fines de lucro.

**Capítulo I**

No faltaba mucho para que su guarida se viera sumergida en tempestad. Aguas Turbias ya no sería lo que siempre fue, no faltaba mucho para la catástrofe. Sería devastador, aún así esto era algo que había llegado a estar en un segundo plano en las prioridades del capitán. La palabra de Gangplank era ley en la tripulación, y si se le antojaba algo por más mísero y arriesgado que fuese para aquellos que yacían abordo, pues terminaba convirtiéndose en la primera labor importante del día.

"Nos largamos" –Dijo con voz grave y rotunda a los hombres mientras que zarpaban. Cumplir su capricho era primero antes que salvar Aguas Turbias, así como había acabado con la vida de su padre sin pensarlo dos veces.

Nadie cuestionaba los ideales del capitán, y menos si ya llevaba buen tiempo tratando de cumplirlos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esta se había vuelto una labor casi imposible. ¿Imposible? No existía nada imposible contra el poderoso Gangplank, solo su irracional y fuerte carácter tan detestable.

"¿Te molesto?"- La voz gruesa del hombre cuya barba ya comenzaba a picarle los labios sacó de desconcierto a uno de los marineros. Este rápidamente negó con la cabeza y continuó trapeando el suelo de la cubierta. El sol le quemaba el cuello y los brazos y lo hacía sudar como nunca ante tanta labor, pero el grito del señor lo mandó de nuevo a la realidad.-"Que bien, por un momento pensé que encontrabas más divertido mirarme que tu tarea"- Dijo con tono burlesco alzando una ceja mientras continuaba paseándose por la cubierta.

Poco a poco se alejaban más de tierra firme siendo todos apuñalados por el fuerte sol veraniego. Aún así, no fue motivo para contradecirlo, todos continuaron con sus labores; mientras que lo veían retirarse a su alcoba.

Se encerró en su habitación. Se sentó sobre su cama y no dejó de observar el suelo. Parecía haber algo muy interesante en él porque se quedó con la mirada fija en el. Le importaba muy poco el estar transpirando, simplemente optó por pasarse el brazo por la frente para quitarse el exceso de agua corporal. Se puso de pie y carraspeando se fue hasta un pequeño estante donde tenía un cofre que parecía de los mil tesoros que había encontrado y saqueado. Sin más, lo abrió y sacó una piedra azul de brillantez intensa. Dicha piedra la había robado a un pirata novato. No le habría importado para nada si este no se hubiera aferrado con fuerza vital a la susodicha. El pobre novato había entregado su vida con tal de que no se la llevaran y esto hizo que la curiosidad del hombre fuera capaz de arrasar con todo con tal de obtenerla.

Tardó buen tiempo en averiguar su uso y sobre todo porque había sido capaz de dar la vida con tal de no soltarse de dicha piedra. Única e invaluable, una piedra marina, tesoro de las sirenas y tritones de las más profundas aguas. Aquella piedra podría terminar con cientos de vidas marinas, en especial con aquellos seres mitológicos. ¿Cómo? Simple, el permanecer uno de estos seres por exceso de tiempo a lado de esta ocasiona que la habilidad de poder respirar bajo el agua se anule, convirtiéndolos poco a poco en simples mortales con el aspecto de un humano.

¿Morbo del capitán? Ganas de transformar una sirena en humana era su nueva meta. Si el sueño de muchos navegantes era capturar una sirena, el de él pasaba a un nuevo nivel. De todas formas la tripulación solo tenía encargada de capturarla, no de hacer preguntas y menos de cuestionar. Así que muchos veían esta expedición como un trofeo más del capitán y sobre todo, un gran capricho. Adentrarse en el mar profundo era el mayor temor de muchos, mas no de él. Él no le teme a nada y si quiere a su sirena, así será.

**Continuará.**

**Primer fic de League of Legends. ****Espero que les haya gustado para hacer la continuación.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
